


Light In the Darkness

by Vintage_BunB



Series: Keyblade Calamity (May Change) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Buttonberry, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Buttonberry Is Good Big Bro To OC, Dadster, F/M, Hiro Hamada & Reader Were Besties, Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Main Character (sorta) is Reader And Sans's Daughter, Post-Second Keyblade War, Reader Is A Keyblade User, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader Shall Be Missed, Reader is Dead, Reader-Insert, Sad times bois, There Will Be A Prequel, UT Flowey Is A Jerk, Underswap Sans Needs A Hug (Undertale), Where's the Weed Killer, story time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: Follow Stella as she learns more about the Keyblade Wielder who gave everything for millions of others.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader
Series: Keyblade Calamity (May Change) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ~<Prologue>~

(Imagine Stella's clothes looking like [this](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/amp/item/kingdomtale-frisk/KaWS_KI06YlNv1dazERPJbG2P1MwGNB))

** ~<Stella POV>~ **

"Class, today you will start your nine weeks assignment." My Grandfather, and teacher, Asgore stated, I looked up from what I was drawing. It was a drawing of Mom that I referenced after remembering one of Uncle Sora's pictures of her. She looked beautiful as her, Dad, Goofy, and Donald were playing around on the beach. Well, Dad and Goofy were annoying Donald. Mom was in the process of shaking her head. Uncle Sora's head was in the corner of the frame as if he were taking a selfie. He was laughing. I asked Uncle Sora when I saw it if I could have the picture, and he said it was fine. It's my most prized possession, simply because Dad's so happy in the photo. His eyes rarely hold those stars anymore. I shook my head out of my thoughts, my white hair falling into my eyes in the process. I sighed when I remembered Dad's starry eyes as he tried to annoy Donald. He seemed so much happier back then.  ' You remind me so much of your mother. Sometimes, when I look at you, I see her light. I have to remind myself that it's not her, and she passed on her torch to you. Promise me you won't take it from me.' A giggle. ' Of course I won't, Daddy!' I jolted, and raised my hand timidly. "Yes, Stella?" Grandpa said from across the room. "B-but, the nine weeks don't end within this month. Wh-why start it now?" I asked in a quite, shaky voice. "Ah, excellent question my child. It is because we are doing a research project. I want you all to make a presentation of an influential person in history."

"...Your Mother was a hero to many along with your Uncle Sora. She fought along side my brother and Sora, and ultimately gave her life to protect the worlds and AUs from the darkness threatening to destroy them."  Uncle Papyrus's words rang through my head. That's it! I got a clean sheet of lined paper out and wrote down anybody who knew Mom's name on it. I put a symbol next to each one, like I always do when naming people. A crown for Uncle Sora, a shield for Goofy, a wand with stars around it for Donald, a beaker for Undyne, a mouse head for Mickey, a bone for Uncle Papyrus, a star for Dad, paw print for Temmie, a heart for Chara, and a button for my brother. I also added in some of the other Sanses I knew had met her and people like Jack Skellington and Rapunzel and Flynn. People she helped in other worlds. I sat at my desk thinking of more people to ask until I felt a hand be put on my shoulder. I looked up from my writing, and noticed Grandpa staring at me concerned. "My child, I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. Are you alright?" I nodded, then lifted up the paper for him to see. "Ah, okay. You wanted to get a head start on this project. Well, pack your things, Sweetheart, it's time to go home." I was staying at Grandpa's and Aunt Chara's place this week.

"U-um, Grandpa? H-how did you meet Mom?" Grandpa's face and turned sorrowful. "May I ask why you want to know, my child?" he asked, tilting his head towards me. "I-I want to make my presentation about her, a-and I made a list about all the people who knew her!" Grandpa's eyes sparkled for a moment. "That's so kind of you, my child. I hope Sora and his friends are on that list of yours. They're staying with us for the week, you know." I gasped happily when I heard that. Uncle Sora always brought something for me back with him from one of the other worlds he's been to. "Th-they are! Now p-please s-start the story!" Grandpa chuckled. "Okay, okay. Do not be so impatient all the time, my child. You will get your answers. All in due time"


	2. ~<New Family and Old Dangers>~

Reader's clothes and keyblade looks like [this](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/33bad0c8-20c0-4d49-b69b-b2a09ba2af5f/d4m2rjs-82f65a73-42f6-4071-831b-49f4d4d27390.jpg/v1/fill/w_121,h_200,q_70,strp/commission__morie_by_kariavalon_d4m2rjs-200h.jpg?token%3DeyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04NjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8zM2JhZDBjOC0yMGMwLTRkNDktYjY5Yi1iMmEwOWJhMmFmNWZcL2Q0bTJyanMtODJmNjVhNzMtNDJmNi00MDcxLTgzMWItNDlmNGQ0ZDI3MzkwLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD01MjAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.6EtYl5E3g91B1MCu767QmvIvQE4Chc-Y2HtB0j4FT7w&imgrefurl=https://www.deviantart.com/fishy-blue/art/KH-Destiny-Place-Keyblade-272332253&h=200&w=121&tbnid=oBcvfpaCehZi_M&tbnh=200&tbnw=121&usg=AI4_-kTGu20wbzYmILtsR2DhXqMl-uaHxQ&vet=1&docid=mm99XW3DSCbD1M&itg=1)

~<No one POV>~

A young girl of at least eighteen and a child of at least eight years old were being guided by an elderly goat man. It was a quite walk, until they came upon a dummy. "My children, you may encounter monsters that may want to FIGHT you. Do not fear though. All you merely need to do is talk to the monsters. Go ahead and practice on this Dummy." he said, motioning to the dummy. The older female was just about to move forward to talk to it, when she saw something move in shadows in the corner of her eyes. She internally cursed and was instantly on alert. She waited until it sprung, and summoned her keyblade. It had a regal, heart shaped handle, and there was an oval shaped purple jewel on the top. The charm on the end of the chain was a crown, matching the tiny silver necklace she was given all those years ago. The color was a gleaming gold that shone brightly. All in all, it was much different than her older and much more confidant brother, Sora's. To be expected though, no two keyblades are the same.

"My child! Put the weapon away please!" Asgore pleaded, while Chara looked on with fear. The older, Y/N, shook her head in concentration.  **_ "Stay back! Let me handle this!" _ ** she hurriedly signed. She fought valiantly, gracefully, like a grotesque dance spelling the end for the creatures made of darkness, and in mere minutes, all of the Heartless had been defeated. "My child! How could you hurt those monsters? They weren't doing anybody harm." Y/N just shook her head sadly and brought out a notebook and pencil.  _ "Please, Asgore, Dad. let me explain my actions before you judge them , just this once." _ she wrote, wishing the father-figure didn't have to see that. She wasn't going to just sit by and let the kind man fall to those pests though. Her whole life revolved around those demons. Just then, a cat-like creature appeared in front of them, smiling. "No need, Y/N, I'll explain for you!" he said, bobbing his body up and down. "And, who might you be?" Asgore asked, gaining the cat's attention. "My name is Crithy! I'm the spirit assigned to Y/N. My goal is to keep tabs on her journey, and to basically watch over her." 

Chirithy continued to explain their story, where they've been, how Chirithy's masters knew she was a keyblade wielder, how Chirithy found her, and anything else they wanted to know. They were already at Asgore's house when Chirithy was finished explaining. "So, let me get this straight. You found miss Y/N in a place called "Traverse Town" on orders to find her, and since then you've been traveling through different worlds and fighting those monster-like creatures named Heartless, and trying to find your friends and brother?" Asgore summarized. Y/N nodded, and frowned, fingering the crown necklace around her neck. Asgore didn't notice it before. "What a beautiful necklace, my child." he commented. Y/N smiled and opened her journal.  " Thank you. My brother gave it to me when we were kids. He has one to that looks exactly like this."  she wrote. Asgore hummed thoughtfully about it.

A few minutes later, Asgore had showed them to the room they were supposed to share, and retreated to grab another notebook for Y/N to use, and he came back to the sight of both of his children talking while laying stomach down on the floor, pillows hugged underneath them. "So, these Heartless are demons of actual darkness that have been attacking you since that 'keyblade' appeared in your hand?" Y/N shook her head,  **_ "Longer than that. They- H E A R T L E S S - have been attracted to me and my brother a few hours before the keyblade appeared in my hands."  _ ** she replied, spelling out a word. Asgore cleared his throat, causing the two females to turn their attention towards him. "My child, maybe this will be of more help?" he asked, handing her a black leather journal with a green heart on the front. She gave him a small smile, and opened it, jotting something down before turning it around to show him. 

_ 'Thank you. Even after all these years, I am no good at sign language. I was only able to speak with my brother  because of my severe shyness. He never minded though."  _ she wrote. "Ah, so you are merely selectively mute, is that right?" a nod. "It is alright my child. I have something to ask of you and Chara though. Would you two be willing to be adopted by me?" he was immediantly answered yes by Chara.

Stars were in Y/N's eyes as she wrote in her new journal.  'I would love to, but, what of  the Heartless? They could attack the rest of the monsters here.'  she wrote. Asgore sighed. "Come with me, my child" he said, leading her down a flight of stairs. "This is the door to exit the RUINS. Come on." He landed a hand on her back, and gently pushed her towards it until she could feel icy cold seeping into her. She watched as Asgore rapped on the door twice, and then a shuffling was heard on the outside. "Ah, you're here today, my friend. This is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N, please knock on the door so he knows you're there. She nodded, and came towards the door. She copied her adoptive father's movements, and lightly tapped on the door twice.

"Who's there" she flinched when she heard a deep baritone voice speak through the door. She then got an idea. Asgore was just about to warn his friend when she did something he'd never thought he'd see in his life. "L-light." A single word. A single word, but it was enough to spark happiness in the goat man. Her voice was so  stars  adorable. Like pure sugar. "Light who?" he could hear the astonishment, shock, and amusement in his friend's voice. "I-I'll do my best to b-be the  light  o-of your l-lives." Asgore let out a strangled "snrrk" sound. The monster on the other side howled with laughter. "Good one kiddo." the voice said. Asgore moved towards the door. "Friend, I have a question. Have you seen any strange black monsters around the Underground?" Y/N hummed. "They h-have two b-black antennas, and o-ones with c-clothing are marked by u-upside-down h-hearts. They all have g-glowing y-yellow eyes." They heard the voice on the other side hum in thought. "Nope. Sorry."

Y/N let out a silent sigh of relief. "It's o-okay. I-I was just asking b-because those monsters are dangerous. Th-they won't stop until th-this land i-is c-completely drowned in d-darkness." she explained. The voice growled lowly. "Thanks kiddo, anything else?" Y/N nodded, knowing the voice couldn't see it. "They c-can turn into shadows and move underground to their p-prey. T-they can also t-turn a-a living b-being into one of them i-if they a-aren't s-stopped." another growl. "... How do you know all this?" he asked, clearly suspicious. Y/N couldn't blame him. "I-it is my j-job to fight th-these th-things. I-I was just asking b-because I-I was w-worried." the voice hummed on the other end. "Thanks, kid." Y/N looked towards her father, who looked deep in thought. "Friend. Could you do me a favor, please?" Asgore asked. The voiced hummed in thought. "I don't see why not. What is it?" he asked. "Please protect my daughter out there. She has already proven she can handle her own against any monsters that try to attack her, and she may very well be the only one who can help protect the monsters against those things." Asgore said.

The voice gave a tired sigh. "Alright. No promises, stranger, but I'll try." How about you come out when you're ready, alright Kiddo? Gives you a chance to say goodbye, and get stuff you need together." he said. She thought it over. It would be nice to say goodbye to her new father and little sister... "A-alright. G-give m-me thirty m-minutes, o-okay?" she asked. "Sounds perfect, kid." with that, Asgore led the female back upstairs and went to grab a backpack. "Are you really leaving us, Y/N?" Chara asked with sad eyes. Y/N nodded, patting Chara on the head. "Then I'm coming to!" Y/N's eyes widend as she shook her head, and got out her notebook.  _ "No. It's too dangerous. Stay here with Dad, keep him company and in the light. That's what you can do to help."  _ Y/N wrote, much to Chara's disappointment. "Y/N! Come on! I want to help you, and someone's got to free the monsters!" Y/N shook her head no again, determinedly.  _ "I know you want to help, but I will not risk involving you or Dad in this battle. This is  _ _between me and the Heartless. Just promise me you won't leave or let the darkness control you. I'll come back to visit as often as I can."_ Chara hesitated. In the short time they spent together, The older female had already become a sister to her, even if non-biological. She stared at her sister's pleading look. "Alright. I promise I won't leave. And I promise not to let the darkness take me over. I hope you find your friends and our brother." Chara smiled up at her sister, tears stinging her eyes.  "I promise you, once this world is safe from Heartless and the barrier has been broken, I'll come back for you and Dad. Until then, Stay here where it's safe. Keep your heart strong. If anything happens to me, know that I will always still be with the two of you in your hearts." The tears flowed freely now down from Chara's cheeks, and Y/N used a thumb to wipe them away.

"My child, I think it's time. I packed a few containers of pie for the road, and some extra changes of clothes. Please be safe." Asgore pulled Y/N in for another hug, and Chara wrapped her arms around her as well after he was done. Chara pulled apart, and Asgore led her down to the RUINS doors one last time. Y/N sighed fondly, opened a door, and walked into the opening, making out a tall figure waving in the shadows. Before she shut the door, Y/N smiled, jotted something down, and turned around, showing it to him.

_ "May your heart be your guiding key." _

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoooaa" Stella oohed as they pulled into the garage, and unbuckled her seat belt once they stopped. "M-Mom was s-so k-kind!" she continued as Asgore helped her out of the car. Asgore chuckled. "Well, my child. Her SOUL was green. It was actually a strange yet beautiful ombre of red, green, and purple. Her SOUL was one of a kind. Just like yours." Asgore said, gently pushing his granddaughter into the actual house. They walked past the kitchen, and could hear video game noises and taunting from the exit. "I got you now, Chara!" "Oh really now?" "Guys, back me up here!" "Nope, this is on you." "Yeah!!! I told you you didn't have nothin' on me, bro!" "UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH man!! I almost had that win!!" The two adopted siblings were interrupted on their bickering by Sora getting rammed into by a white-haired half human.

Chara laughed at her older brother's momentary surprise, and Asgore shook his head in amusement. "Ah, Sora, you're early." He commented, getting a better look at the scene in front of him. Sora looked a bit defeated as the TV screen showed the winner screen in the Smash Bros game he bought for them years ago. A third controller sat collecting dust on the stand it was sitting on. No one had the heart to use it since Y/N died. "Yeah, we finished our visit with Rapunzel and Flynn earlier than expected, so we thought we might as well just come back." he replied, motioning to the duck and dog standing in the corner. "How long did you have to wait?" Asgore asked. Sora shrugged, "about two hours. Chara and I have been playing Smash though, so it wasn't a boring wait." He took a small flag with the kingdom of Corona's sigil out of his pocket and handed it to Stella "Thought you might like this." He said, ruffling her hair. Stella smiled gratefully up at him, while Asgore chuckled at his family's antics. "I believe Stella has something to ask you four." he said. Stella nodded as everyone directed their attention to her. "C-can y-you please t-tell me a-about Mom?"

Everybody excluding Asgore and Stella visibly flinched at the mention of the dearly loved keyblade wielder. It went quiet for a moment, everybody lost in their own memories of the girl, before Sora nodded. "Okay. What do you want to know?" This earned different varying sounds of surprise from the other three people asked. "Are you sure, Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah, Stella's old enough  by now to have the right to know about Y/N. Plus, Y/N would've wanted people to know about her story." he reasoned, earning nods of understanding from the others. "Yeah... yeah she would've." Chara said, leaning against the armrest of the couch. She smiled sadly, fingering the crown necklace that helped all of them recognize the others as siblings. Even Asriel, Monster Kid, and Frisk had one, though Frisk and MK don't show their's like Chara, Sora, Asriel, and Y/N did. For the siblings native to this world, it was a way to point out the others easily, since there were so many versions of them. For Y/N and Sora, however, it was something special to them.

"G-grandpa t-told me y-you and M-mom were separated, U-Uncle Sora. C-can you tell me h-how you f-found her again?" Sora smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Sure! Let me tell you. I was never expecting to literally drop in in the same world as Y/N while she was still there..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Completely Whole


	3. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!

Sorry guys, but until the docs that I'm using to write all my stories on are fixed, or I get a new journal, I don't think I can write anymore. My docs are coming up to not even the page is showing, so I can't go that way anymore. I will post this note on my other stories, and in the meantime, I'll look for a journal I can write in.


	4. UPDATE ON THE PROBLEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK IN BUISNESS BOIS!!

WOOO!!!!!! You heard me, expect updates soon. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Completely Whole


End file.
